


Days of Hyrule

by KayyteeLynne



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Soap Opera, Spoof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne
Summary: Kidnappings, murder, affairs, and double agents are just a regular occurrence in the day to day lives of the people of Hyrule.





	Days of Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i decided to try this as like a screenplay/script thing and idk if ill keep this style or not so whatever it is what it is cuz im goofing off :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seaspn 1 | Episode 1: A Bleak Engagement
> 
> During Link and Mipha's engagement part, Muzu expresses his disdain towards Link, deeming him unfit to be beside Princess Mipha ruling the district of Lanayru. An unexpected guest arrives in an attempt to crash the party and bring up old wounds.

_ Interior: A large ballroom. Several elegant chandeliers hang from the ceiling. The room is full of elegantly dressed people. There are groups dancing, chatting, and dining together. The air is lively with music, talk, and celebration. At the far end of the room stands the King of Lanayru, Dorephan. His wife stands to his right, and his daughter, Mipha, stands to his left. Beside her is Mipha’s fiance, Link. The three chat conversationally, but Link is distant from the conversation, looking around anxiously and pulling at his collar. _

Mipha elbows him, but keeps her eyes on her father as he talks. She mutters quietly to Link: Quit your fussing.

Link rolls his eyes and turns his attention to her: This is stupid.

Mipha [_ snapping _]: then you shouldn’t have asked me to be your wife! [she huffs, annoyed] You know what you were getting into when you started dating the king of Lanayru’s daughter.

Link, grinning: I’m only in it for the money.

Mipha [seriously, looking out over the crowded room]: Someday I will be responsible for Lanayru. I will be they’re queen, and as my husband, you will be their king. [she glances at him] Do you really think you can handle that?

Link takes her into his arms and kisses her.

Link: I’ll look real good beside you, I’ll tell you that. [grinning] I’ve got just the looks for a king.

Mipha [rolling her eyes, a smile pulling at her lips]: You’re certainly arrogant enough.

She stands on her tiptoes to kiss him. Their kiss is brief as Muzu approaches them, and both Mipha and Link turn to him hesitantly. Muzu regards Mipha with a nod and gives a cold stare to Link before bowing his head to King Dorephan.

Muzu: A lovely gathering, sir.

Dorephan: For a lovely occasion, wouldn’t you agree?

Muzu [his eyes narrowing]: Certainly. Princess Mipha’s engagement is worth… celebrating. She will make a fine ruler when her time comes.

Mipha [with edge in her voice] You’re too kind, Muzu.

Muzu: If I may, Your Highness, I do have some business to discuss with you.

Dorephan [looking slightly annoyed] Nonsense, Muzu. There will be no business discussed this evening. We are celebrating!

Muzu [his voice hardening]: I must insist, sir. This is a matter of urgency.

Dorephan does not withhold a sigh. He takes his wife’s hand and kisses her cheek, then follows Muzu along the back wall, slipping through a closed door. Mipha and Link are left alone, watching as the celebration continues on with dancing and music. To their disdain, however, an uninvited guest catches their attention.

Revali [pushing his way through the crowd with a whisky glass in hand, stumbling slightly]: Well, if it isn’t Link.

Link [with a sly grin]: Well, look what the cat dragged in. Revali.

Revali [sneering]: Don’t let it all get to your head. You don’t know how hard we’ve worked to keep the peace between the four districts.

Mipha: Lucky for you, you don’t have to worry about. You’re not Tabantha’s King.

Revali [clearly displeased that this fact was pointed out to him]: Don’t forget the position I hold in Hyrule.

Link: Did you forget that I’m a Champion, too?

Revali: I earned my title, unlike you.

Link [stepping into his face]: Earned it? Or sucked your way to the top?

Two large arms move between them and separate them.

Daruk: Playing nice, are we?

Revali sneers up at Daruk, then turns and disappears into the crowd.

Link [folding his arms over his chest]: I had it under control, you know.

Daruk [grinning]: It looked like it.

Urbosa steps around him, looking as beautiful as she always does. She puts a hand on her hip and shakes her head at Link.

Urbosa: You know King Roham is here. And Princess Zelda. It would be in your best interest to be on your best behavior. Regardless of what you marry into, King Roham is the King of all of Hyrule.

Link: Thanks for the history lesson.

Mipha [insulted]: What he’s marrying into?

Urbosa smiles to Mipha, but her eyes are cold.

Urbosa: Well, it certainly doesn’t make him prepared to be a king just because he’s marrying a future queen.

Mipha: I assure you, Link is well suited for the job. Need I remind you that his father -

Link: I’m sure we can all agree that I’ve earned nothing in my life and have simply been handed everything I’ve ever wanted.

Mipha [eyes narrowed on her fiance]: Stop talking.

Link: I love you, my beautiful bride.

Urbosa raises her chin at them before exiting.

Daruk: That was tense.

Mipha [frowning]: Everyone’s on edge.

Link: I need a smoke.

Mipha [glaring at Link]: Don’t even think about it. If you get caught with pot -

Link: Oh, for the love of Hylia, fine!

Daruk: She’s right, man. From here on out, you get absolutely no privacy.

Link sighs.

Mipha: I warned you, didn’t I?

Link: You did.

Mipha: And you did it anyway.

Link: I did.

Daruk: The districts have been at peace for a long time. Hyrule is at peace. A change in leadership is always tense, but we’ll get through it.

Mipha [frowning]: Perhaps. But I can’t help the feeling that something bad is coming.

Mipha examines the room until she finds Urbosa once more. The Gerudo Champion is standing beside the King of Gerudo, Ganondorf. His gaze turns to them briefly, locking with Link’s and sending a chill up his spine.

In another corner of the room, Champion Revali stands beside the King of Tabantha. The King of Eldin stands temporarily alone, but Champion Daruk quickly rejoins him, leaving Mipha and Link alone once more.

They both turn their gazes to King Roham, the King of Hyrule. His daughter, Princess Zelda, stands elegantly at his side. Their gazes meet for a brief moment, but her eyes are full of worry.

Mipha: Anyway. No sense worrying about something that hasn’t even happened, hm? [turning to Link, she kisses him]. We have an engagement to celebrate.

Link [frowning as he looks up and spies Muzu moving towards them]: Not everyone is celebrating.

Mipha follows his gaze to Muzu. She opens her mouth to speak, her brows knit fiercely together, completely prepared to tell her father’s advisor off, but Muzu cuts her off, his attention focused on Link.

Muzu: Princess Mipha, I hope to have a word with Link in private.

Mipha: Whatever you need to say -

Link [cutting her off]: It’s fine. Go.

Mipha looks between them, hesitant for a moment, then exits, leaving Muzu and Link alone. Link stares down at Muzu, his gaze hard.

Muzu [hissing]: You have no right to be a part of Lanayru’s royal family.

Link: Well, that’s not your decision, is it?

Muzu: Your father’s relationships in this kingdom do not -

Link: My father had nothing to do with this.

Muzu: You think you can snake your way in here. Well I have news for you: I see through the veil your family has put up around you. I know the truth as to who you are.

Link [staring blankly at him] Excuse me?

Muzu: Don’t think you can hide it from me.

Link [his gaze narrowing] And what do you think I’m hiding?

Muzu grabs his left wrist, pulling his hand up to examine it. But after a moment, Link pulls forcefully out of Muzu’s grip and sneers at him.

Link: What the fuck is your problem with me?

Muzu: You may have them all fooled, but not me. Your end will come.

Dorephan enters suddenly, stepping in to diffuse the situation. He glares down at Muzu.

Dorephan: Muzu, you wouldn’t dare of ruining my daughter’s engagement party, would you?

Muzu: Of course not, Your Majesty. I wouldn’t dream of it.

Dorephan [turning to Link] Getting along just fine then, are we?

Link [holding his gaze on Muzu] Always.

Dorephan: Good. I hope you two can learn to get along. Someday, Muzu, you will be advising Master Link here.

Muzu [with a wicked grin on his face] I look forward to it. Surely he’ll need all the help he can get.

> _ End scene. _

Muzu is standing in the middle of the vast and barren Gerudo Desert. Before him stands a man cloaked in red. A hood is pulled over his head, shadowing his face, and a mask is pulled up over his nose. Only his eyes can be seen; no other features are exposed.

Mysterious Man: Kill the Champion appointed by King Roham; Link.

Muzu: Can you handle it?

Though he cannot see the man’s face, he can see the man’s eyes pull, indicating a wicked smile beneath his mask.

Mysterious Man: He will be dead within the week. Before his marriage to Princess Mipha.

Muzu: Make it so. Only then will you get our agreed upon payment.

The mysterious man’s eyes harden, but he says nothing further. He takes a step back, and in a snap, he disappears. 


End file.
